community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Biology 101
Summary: The study group enrolls in a new class while also dealing with the return of Pierce as well as Jeff's increasingly erratic behaviour. Meanwhile Dean Pelton decides to assert his authority over Vice Dean Laybourne and the Greendale Air Conditioning Annex. Plot thumb|right|350px|Jeff's musical daydreamJeff is enjoying a daydream when he is pulled out of it by Annie. It's the first day of the study groups third semester at Greendale Community College and no one has seen Pierce yet. Although everyone in the group is worried Jeff isn't and seems quite pleased that he isn't returning. When Pierce suddenly shows up the rest of the study group cheers much to Jeff's annoyance. Pierce tells them he spent the summer meditating with his church and asks to be let back into the study group. Jeff tells him that unfortunately the Biology class they joined is already full. Pierce suggest they all take another class together pointing out that they're past needing the same class to base thier freindship on. Jeff counters by saying they're also past needing the study group to be freinds so there is really no need to let Pierce back in. He and the group then depart heading for Biology as Pierce is left alone in the study room. Chang suddenly bursts out of the vent system behind the study table. Apparently he's been living there along with the monkey. Recurring themes Continuity: *'Previously': This episode resolves the cliffhanger from the Season 2 finale "For A Few Paintballs More". *'School supplies': Jeff is let back into the Biology class when he gives Professor Kane a gift, his cell phone destroyed by a blade of grass, a physical representation of a metaphor Kane used to describe him. Running gags: *'Aww!: '''Annie and Shirley coo when Pierce refers to the study table as having some sort of magic. Meta references: *Use your allusion: The opening musical numbers has lyrics which are indirect responses to critticisms of the last season. *Britta introduces Abed to a show called "Cougartown Abbey" an homage to both Cougar Town and Downtown Abbey a popular British show aired on the ITV network. *Abed's new favorite show "Inspector Spacetime" is an homage to the long running BBC sci-fi show "Doctor Who", which first aired in November, 1963. *Jeff has a hullcination after inhaling monkey gas that is an homage to "2001 A Space Odyssey". Pop Culture references * Jeff refers to Professor Kane as Sean Pean, who responds that he's seen 'Milk. * Troy calls Britta the opposite of '''Batman * Vice Dean Laybourne calls Dean Pelton, with his goatee, a white Louis Gossett Jr. * Starburns references Breaking Bad when attempting to get a deal from Professor Kane Guest Cast * Michael K. Williams as Professor Marshall Kane * John Goodman as Vice Dean Robert Laybourne * Mel Rodriguez as Sgt. Nunez Images Biology 101 1.jpeg Biology 101 3.jpeg Biology 101 4.jpeg Biology 101 5.jpeg Biology 101 6.jpeg Biology 101 8.jpeg Category:Season 3 Episodes